The present invention generally relates to a split pressure ring for a lancing device and, more particularly, to a pressure ring with at least one slit that is pressed against skin causing the split in the ring to spread apart thereby tightening the skin for a puncture and drawing of a blood sample.
Many people for health reasons are required to test their blood several times a day. For example, diabetics must frequently test the level of glucose in their blood throughout each day. To perform these tests a sample of blood is needed and this is typically collected by a lancing device and tested by a glucometer. The lancing device drives a lance into the skin to form a puncture wound. The lancing device is then removed and the user manually squeezes or massages the puncture site until enough blood is obtained to perform a test. It is desirable to eliminate the need for a user to squeeze or massage the puncture site to obtain blood since squeezing or massaging can cause discomfort. One example of a device seeking to avoid the manual squeezing is provided by Amira Medical in Scotts Valley, Calif. They sell the AtLast blood glucose system. This system includes a rigid tube used with a press and release motion to draw blood to the surface of the puncture. Another example is a product called Thera Sense Free Style made by Tera Sense in Alameda, Calif. This is a blood glucose monitoring system which includes a lancing device with a molded pressure ring that is part of an end cap on the lancing device. The molded pressure ring is not split.
The present invention provides a device for and a method of drawing blood from a puncture site. The device is a split pressure ring that fits on an end of a lancing device. The split pressure ring includes a collar that encircles an end of a lancing device. The split pressure ring further includes a skirt extending from the collar and into a linear or curvilinear flared portion. The flared portion is terminated by a rim and at least one slit is formed in the rim and the flared portion. The split pressure ring is formed of a flexible material and this with the slit allows the pressure ring to flex and the slit to spread when force is applied. Thus, when the pressure ring is pressed against skin at a puncture site, the ring deforms causing the slit to spread apart and stretch the skin for lancing and to draw blood after the skin has been lanced.